Rio The Remake
by Punkinz01
Summary: The story of a family who defied a nation. When Nico's daughter Sal, Pedro's daughter Rae and their cousin Chestnut are smuggled out of their hometown, they are sent to Moore river. The 3 escape oneday but that causes more trouble. 2 men would do anything to stop them. But also 3 women who would do anything to get them back. And One Fence that started a 1600 mile chase.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rio The Remake**_

_**Chapter 1: Mandy**_

It was Early in the morning when Blu, a baby Blue Macaw, awoke from his sleep to the sound of catchy music. He jumped to his feet and began to dance. But just as he was about to attempt to fly, He saw many other birds being caught and forcefully pulled into cages by evil bird smugglers. He watched them until he stumbled forward and fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a thump. Then he found himself sitting inside a tiny cage which was on its way to Minnesota.

When the plane landed, he was shifted onto a truck which drove into Minnesota. There it lost control and the latch on the back unlocked and Blu's cage went flying out. After a while the box opened up and revealed 2 young girls, around the age of 7, peering into it. Linda had red hair and round glasses, the other girl, Mandy, had black hairband round glasses. She also had a girl Canary sitting on her shoulder. Linda decided to keep Blu for herself. As the years passed by, the girls and Blu grew up fast. Linda now owns a book shop and Mandy lives in a place just outside of Minnesota called Oak wood. One day Linda was serving a customer when she heard a knock on the door. "I'm Coming" She yelled as she ran to the door. "Hi Linda" It was Mandy. "Hey, I just won us some tickets to Brazil". "Wow, that's great, when are we leaving?" Asked Linda. "Tonight" Replied Mandy. So that night they all boarded the plane for Brazil.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Rio De Janeiro**_

Blu was admiring the Scene while Rita was listening to music and reading a book. But suddenly they both got a shock from the booming Carnivale like music. When it finished they heard 2 birds singing along to random Music. One was a red crested cardinal and the other was a canary like Rita. After they introduced themselves to each other, Nico spotted Rita in the background and he fell head of tail for her. They began to talk quietly except for when they laughed. Nico realized that they were heading towards the sanctuary so he hitched a ride with them. __


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Club**_

When they got to the sanctuary, they got shown straight to Jewels Enclosure. While Blu sat there admiring Jewel who was flying at a rapid speed towards him, Nico and Rita were talking away in the background until Rita shouted "LOOK OUT" and shoved Nico out of the way of Blu being pinned down. The two lay on the ground side by side Laughing. When they got over themselves, Nico finally decided that he was going to show her a special place that held a big place in his heart. The Branch. Rita tried to Dance but humiliated herself instead but when she got the gist of it, she was amazing at dancing. But suddenly, everybody saw a little spark on stage. That spark turned into a fire. Nico could tell that she was terrified because she was standing wide-eyed and the fire was reflecting on her eyes. (Start of flashback) _"Rita, Rita, where are you!" "Daddy! # Cough, cough# I'm over here" (end of flashback)_ "-ta" she heard the end of Nico calling her name. "We gotta get outta here" She yelled as she grabbed her friend's wing and pulled him out of the way of a falling piece of wood. Nico was amazed at her Bravery compared to the trance that she went into just 1 minute ago.

She flung herself over the table that she was sitting on and flew towards the opening in the corner with Nico not too far behind. Suddenly Rita was taken down by a piece of Burning Wood. "Rita, Are you okay?" Nico rushed over to help his friend. "My Wings Hurt by I think I can manage". They Escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Childhood Memories**_

Lucky for her, she was still capable of flying. She thought happy thoughts as the pain travel from her wings to her ankles. She flew all the way to Tulio who then examined her inside and out. Turns out Her wings were severely burnt and that she had badly injured her ankle. She told Nico the flashback that she had on the night, "Only my father and I survived, He died a few later when I was only 10, so I grew up living with my Aunt Trudy." She turned around and saw one of the greatest things in life, Her long lost BFF Jennifer. Jennifer and Rita hadn't seen each other in a while. Soon Pedro came into sight and he felt the same way as Nico did when he first met Rita, IN LOVE. Jennifer was a cardinal just like Pedro only a girl. Rita came up with a great idea, "Why don't we try to rebuild the Branch". Nico had already made his confession to Rita so Rita was already his mate. Once they rebuilt the Branch they had a Singing Extravaganza. Gee, they must've all loved each other because they ended up starting a family, including Rita's brother Tito and his girlfriend Georgia. Soon the Rita's egg was pretty much laid. Weeks later, all there family and friends were gathered around the outside of the hollow. Everybody went inside to see the new addition to Nico's family. The new addition to the family was a little baby girl named Sal (Short for Sally-Ann). Sal had brown eyes like her dad. Once Sally-Ann grew older, Pedro and Jennifer were allowed to babysit her whenever Nico and Rita went out. Pedro just Adored Sal, she was so good and happy with everything she got. As soon as Sal turned 2 she learned to share and talk and walk. Then when Pedro and Jennifer's little ray of Sunshine was laid, Sal spent more time with the egg than she ever did with her toys. That really surprised them all because when she played with the toys she wouldn't leave the room. "She's going to be a real good mom" Jennifer exclaimed in a whisper to Pedro as they put her into her cot and tucked her in. She was so adorable when she slept. Jennifer walked off into the room to get some sleep, because she's gonna need it, especially when there little girl (they found out from Tulio) hatched. And it was about a week later that it happened. "Come on Sal, were going to Uncle Pedro's and Aunty Jennifer's to see someone" Nico took the wing of his almost 3 year old Daughter place her on his back and flew off to Pedro's Hollow. When they arrived, Sal saw Jennifer nursing something, or was it someone. Pedro told Sal to come over there to where Jennifer and Pedro were standing. Sal quickly and excitedly scramble off of her Dads back and ran over to her Uncle Pedro and Aunty Jennifer and saw what she thought was the cutest thing on earth. She couldn't talk properly but they could understand what she was saying. She pointed at the baby and said "Das a baby" She said in her cute 2 year old voice. She stroked the baby's head. "Was its name" She asked looking up at Jennifer as if she was eager to know. "Her names Rae" Jennifer said. "Wae" Sal attempted to say her name. Everyone just laughed. "Was so funny" Sal was getting agitated. "You're so cute" Pedro placed her on his lap and to her surprise Jennifer placed Rae in Sal's tiny wings. Sal giggled and hugged Rae but not too tight. 3 and ½ years passed and Sal and Rae were growing fast.

It was when Sal and Rae were having a play date that the phone rang. # _Ring Ring…. Ring Ring# _"I'll get it" Sal called out. She gave all of the blocks to Rae to play with. Sal was getting tall now and she didn't need her special stool to reach the phone or the table or the sink. She still needed it to reach the scissors and the cookie Jar because they were on the highest shelf in the hollow. "Hello" Sal said into the phone, "Hey Sal, its Daddy" Nico said on the other side at his hollow. "Hi Daddy" She exclaimed. Nico wanted to know if they wanted to go round to see Uncle Tito to see someone again. Sal needed to ask Pedro though. So Pedro packed all the stuff that Rae needed including her bottle and took off with Jennifer, Sally-Ann and Baby Rae. There they got introduced to Sal's second cousin Chestnut. The reason he was called that is because he was brown and little.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Trouble in Rio**_

One dark and cold night, 14 and ½ year old Sal, along with her two cousins 11 year old Rae and 8 Year old Chestnut (a boy) were out enjoying the fresh air when suddenly a stranger walked up past them and attempted to climb the 1500 mile fence formally known as the Rabbit-Proof fence. The bird befriended the girls and boy by inviting them to join him at his camp fire. Then again they sat and watched the fence rattle in the wild wind. "That's smugglers country, you can't go there, you get in big trouble" Rae informed the strange bird. "Where's your country?" Sally-Ann asked. "My country, down south, a long way from here" He picked up a stick and pointed down south. "My Dad works there, on the Rabbit-proof Fence" Chestnut told him. "Yeah" This strange bird seemed to have taken a lot of interest in these chicks. "How long does the Rabbit-proof fence go for" Sal asked curiously. He told them how long it goes for, which was 1500 miles, longest fence in the world. Then the Chicks got up and walked off. Suddenly, Sal heard car wheels. She turned around and saw a smugglers car driving after them. The chicks ran until the car parked in front of them. A man with a cage in his hand stepped out and snatched them up. They were thrown into the cage.

They were taken to Moore River: School for Smuggled Chicks. A few days after they arrived, Sal was supposed to take the bucket out, but she came up with an idea. "Come on, Get your things, we're going" Sal marched over. "Where we going" Rae asked. "Home, To Mother and Father" She replied. "How we gonna get there" Chestnut asked his oldest cousin. "Walk" Sal replied eagerly. "We not going, we like it here don't we Chest" Rae was unsure. "The tracker find us and put us in the room and whip us" Chestnut was scared. "Tracker not gonna find us, the rain will cover our tracks, we have to go Now" Sal reached out her wing to Chestnut. He didn't take it. "NOW" Sal ordered. Chestnut took her wing and they walked to the door. "Come in Rae" Sal urged. The three ran as fast as their little legs could carry Them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The letter.**_

They had been walking for Kilometres without stopping. They were determined to get away from that place and they weren't going back. Just then, Sal spotted two birds walking with food hanging over their shoulders.

Meanwhile back in Rio, Rita, Jennifer and Georgia were expecting the kids to be home 1 day ago before their fathers got back from where they said they were going in which they didn't tell the girls. "They should be home by now; it's not like them to be so late" Georgia was beginning to worry about her son and 2 nieces. "Hey, hey guys, come look at this!" Jennifer saw something on the television that gave her an idea about where they might be. "Smugglers, in town, their supposed to be on the other side of the fence" Rita remarked. "Well, they did say that they were going past the fence" Georgia, Rita and Jennifer's eyes widened in shock and horror. "THE FENCE" The girls cried.

They ran towards the fence and spotted a bird sitting around a glowing campfire. "HEY! HEY YOU, YEAH YOU" Jennifer yelled. The stranger turned towards them. "What Do You Want" He said quite annoyed. "Have you seen our kids" Georgia asked. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, and that's for me to know and you to find out, either way I'm not tellin' ya, it'll ruin my reputation, So uhh, Go home" He retorted. "What's your name" Rita asked. "Umm, Flynn" Flynn answered. Suddenly 2 of the girls quickly blindfolded Flynn as Rita began to rummage through the satchel that hung around his neck. She found a pile of stolen Gems. So she ran all around town and hid them somewhere secret. He searched through his satchel once they had untied him. "Hey where are my million dollar Gems" He panicked. "I've hidden them, some place you'll never find them". She answered. "I'm still not telling' ya". Suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall. "Listen Buddy, you can tear this town apart brick by brick but without our help you will never find your precious Gems, and if you want to find em' tell us where our kids are" Flynn just gave a simple answer. "You wouldn't hurt me". Rita tightened her grip around his neck and said with a frighting glare "You Have NO idea what I am capable of". This really frightened Him, "The smugglers, took em' to Moore River" He cowered back in fear. "Where's Moore River?" Rita wouldn't take _I don't know _for answer. "In North Venezuela". Rita let go of his neck, "Hmmm, are you lying or are you telling the truth". She was told it was the truth. For once, Rita actually believed him. "Pack up your stuff girls; we're going to North Venezuela". They rushed back to the house and packed up everything they needed to survive in the rainforest for over a week.

They left a note on the table for the boys:

_Dear Nico, Pedro and Tito_

_Georgia, Jenny and I have left for north Venezuela to find Sal, Rae and Chestnut. Please don't worry about us. We will be just fine. If we do not return within a week we are probably dead, lost or late._

_Rita._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The tracker**_

Back at Moore River, the tracker had found out about the disappearance of the chicks and was determined to find them and bring them back so that they could pay for the awful deed.

"# Whistle#" Sal whistled to get the birds attention. He spied them and walked over. "You chicks are from that Moore River place eh" He said. "The tracker there's real good; you've got to be real smart to outrun him". He handed the kids 3 pieces of meat each, "There, that should last you the week". "Thank you" They each said gratefully as they left. "Any time" He yelled back. That night the girls sat around the campfire and munched on the piece of meat. "Now the trackers really gonna get us" Chestnut said. "That trackers not gonna find us" Sal got up and grasped Chestnuts wing and all 3 of them ran once again.

Just as they felt like they were about to drop, a few km's from the camp, they spied a cave. There was nowhere else to sleep so the 3 bunked together and slept there for the night


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Fence**_

After a long and restful sleep the chicks woke up a few hours before dawn. "#yawn# come on guys, we needa get crackin'" Sal rubbed her eyes sleepily and shook the others awake. Chestnut sat up and asked "Are we nearly there". Sal took Rae's wing and pulled her up. She grabbed chest's wing as well and together they walked. Just after dawn, Sal spotted something skinny and realized what it was; she bolted forward and the others thought she was crazy until the saw what it was and ran forward as well. "IT'S THE FENCE, ITS THE FENCE, SHE FOUND IT" Rae cried with joy.

"Are we there yet" Georgia complained. "We just past the Border the kids should be headed this way" Rita replied

"Oh man, I hope the girls and the kids are ok" Nico and Pedro and Tito had just returned home to find that the girls were travelling to North Venezuela

_(Song plays in the background as the girls run towards the fence)_

_Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And there's nowhere else  
that I'd rather be_

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face

'Cause there's nothing like seeing  
each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell  
will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart

So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars  
Who could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me

Not the snow, not the rain  
Can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face  
Can lift your heart  
Oh there's nowhere I would rather be

'Cause I'm on my way now-  
well and truly  
I'm on my way now

(I'm on my way now)  
REPEAT

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share

So tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show  
I'm on my way

Yes, I'm on my way

They happily ran towards the fence. The chicks ran alongside the fence. After a few miles of running, they stop and looked around, where was Chestnut!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Losing Rae **_

"Stay there" Sal told Rae to stay put while she went back to look for Chestnut. Chestnut was sitting down by the fence, dried up scratches all down his legs. "It's my legs Sal, They hurt, and I can't walk" Sal picked him up and loaded him onto her back, "I can't carry you all the way". About an hour after walking, Rae, Sal and Chestnut spotted a camp nearby. The bird invited them over to eat with him. "Which one of you is Rae" Rae raised her wing. "I heard you mums in Woolooma" "Don't listen to him Rae, he's a liar" They had already started walking.

But when they got about halfway to the right fence, (they were on the wrong fence) Rae had stopped and walked the other way towards Meghan to catch a train to Woolooma.

When the 2 stopped and sat down, Sal said "Come on, We've gotta go back for Rae" So they walked all the way back to find Rae. They found her walking down the track headed towards where they hid. Sal motioned for her to run because a human car was coming up behind her. Sadly they caught her and put her back in that car and took her back to Moore River. Sal and Chestnut couldn't stop now, not when they were so close to home. They walked on without Rae, Thinking that they would never see her again. What would Uncle Pedro say? They could only hope and pray that Rae makes it home

(_Song plays in background)_

"Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say  
to change the things I've done  
I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got  
But the path I seek is hidden  
from me now

Brother Bear, I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
and I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will  
come, to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day.

Poor little Chicks. They've just lost their cousin_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 : Happiness**_

Sal and Chestnut had been walking for hours and felt like fainting. LITERALLY. They would walk straight 1 minute and stumble the next. They had to support each other's weight by grabbing each other around the waist, Until wham, they landed with a thump on the ground in heap of pale yellow feathers. They fell unconscious for the first 8 hours or so. Sal opened her eyes just to be staring right into the blazing hot sun in the middle of the rainforest. She looked over to see that Chestnut was still out. "We miss you Rae, we really do". _  
_

They kept walking once Chestnut a woken up and got a drink of water and ate, until suddenly they heard a small voice calling to them "Sal, Chest where are you" They looked around to see someone looking for them. "Rae, # gasp# RAE, OH RAE" They ran towards each other and wrapped each other in a skin-tight hug. Together they continued their long journey home.

A few miles later Sal spotted the fence again, "It's the fence come on, we're almost home" On the other side of the fence they saw their beloved home, Rio de Janeiro.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: HOME SWEET HOME**_

Just as they were about to climb the fence they heard some familiar voices behind them, "Sal, Rae, Chestnut is- is that you". Sal turned around slightly, "Mom, MOM". She ran into her mother's tight and emotional hug. "Mummy" Chestnut was so glad to be held in his mother's warm arms. "Mum, I missed you soooooooooo much" Rae literally got lifted off of the ground and spun around by her mother. "You kids walked all that way to get back home to us" They all nodded. "I'm so proud of you all" Group hug.

They got taken home immediately where their fathers their fathers were overjoyed to see the kids home safely.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Hidden Talents.**_

"Dad, where are we going" Nico had told Sal and the others that they were going to take them somewhere, But they didn't know where. It was supposed to be a surprise but sometimes their Uncle Blu was almost always ruining the surprises. Nico covered up his daughters eyes. Pedro and Tito did the same. "#Gasp# Dad you said that no-one under the age of 18 could come here" They had arrived at the Branch, the place where Nico and Rita went on their first date. "Well, this is a special occasion" He flew up onto stage. "A'right everyone listen up, there are some very special guests her tonight" Nico winked at them and gave the spotlight the signal to find them in the crowd. It stopped perfectly on Sal, Rae and Chestnut. Suddenly Nico asked a surprising question. "Kids how would you like to come up here and sing for us." Surprisingly, Sal, Rae and Chestnut didn't hesitate one bit. "Sure" they said. As they walked up no-one shoved them. It was as if they'd done it a million times.

"Hi guys, I'm Sal, this is Rae and Chestnut, tonight we will be singing Raise your glass by Pink for you."

The music started and almost immediately Sal started to sing:

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
what's the dealio?_

I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

And then they all broke into the chorus

As soon as the chorus finished Rae broke into song:

_Slam slam, oh hot damn  
what part of party don't you understand,  
wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
it's so on right now (so on right now)_

_Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

_Then after the chorus Chestnut sang the bridge of the song:_

_So if you're too school for cool,  
and you're treated like a fool,  
you can choose to let it go  
we can always, we can always,  
party on our own_

_Here comes the big Finale:_

_(So raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me.)_

Everyone's jaws literally hit the ground. The young performers froze in a pose on the last note. The crowd up roared in to applause and cheers for the chicks. Even Nico was amazed at how well his own daughter, niece and nephew sounded. Sal lifted Chestnut off of her shoulder and let go of her grip around Rae's waist. They all locked hands and bowed.

As they walked off the stage they couldn't help but hug Nico for actually taking them there and letting them perform there.

_Stay tuned for the sequel_


End file.
